My Disney Romance
by GreenNinja23
Summary: Just like in the title! Some of your (and my) favorite Disney songs perfectly portray our favorite couples love story. This is an AU story but all our favorite PJO characters are in for the fun!
1. I Won't Say I'm In Love

**Hey guys! Alright so here's the dealio. I finished Just Another Hollywood Romance yesterday and I'm ready to move forward. I'm updating When The Light Shines and Say You Like Me again (still working on Splattered Blood) and I promised you all a new story.**

 **I'm going to update this story with a new chapter everyday. It's only going to be around ten chapters so it shouldn't be long. I'm also putting out new my Apocalypse story today! Yayyyyy. Be sure to go read Sauade.**

 **With my older brothers moving out in a few days I need a distraction and what better way then with writing?**

 **Of course I had to start off with the classic and slightly overused one. How could I not?**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

" _If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that"_

Sixteen year old Annabeth Chase walked down the halls passively. Her fellow students barely paid her any attention as she navigated her way through them. She could hear several different conversations at once but none of them seemed interesting enough to stop for. She glanced at her locker and decided it would be best to exchange her books for tomorrow morning.

As she tried to open her locker she glanced to the right. A small smile formed on her lips when she noticed her lifelong best friend Percy Jackson talking adamantly with his cousins. His hands were waving around erratically as his own smile widened to spread across his entire face. He always looked handsome when he smiled.

 _Thank Gods he's always happy._ Annabeth thought to herself as she started to pull out and replace her textbooks.

A chill seemed to go down her spine when she felt someone's eyes on her. She glanced to her left to see her ex-boyfriend Luke smirking at her. He lifted his hand in a taunting wave and she angrily slammed her locker shut making everyone go silent to stare at her. Caught up in her own embarrassment she didn't notice Percy approaching until he grabbed her wrist.

"Annabeth!" He cheered as he tugged her along. "You _have_ to see this squirrel I saw in the park! He has these big cheeks and these little eyes! Oh he's terrifying! This morning-"

Annabeth momentarily drowned out Percy's cute ramblings out to glare back at Luke. He seemed to take great pride in the fact he ruined her first relationship. Now when she thinks of the word 'relationship' she thinks of hurt and embarrassment.

"-and it was _crazy_ because at first I thought 'why would that old lady want a squirrel?' but _then_ I thought- _"_

Annabeth stopped his ramblings with a laugh. Percy smiled down at her and she moved her wrist free of his grasp and grabbed his hand instead. Neither seemed to notice how warm the other was, but they squeezed a little tighter.

"Okay!" Annabeth giggled, purposefully turning her back to Luke. "I want to see it. Lead the way!"

Luckily when Annabeth thinks of the word ' _Percy'_ she thinks of happiness.

 _"Who'd you think you're kidding  
He's the earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey we can see right through you (Oh no)"_

Rachel passed Thalia the popcorn as Piper turned down the volume on the TV; No one was watching the movie anyway. This slumber party had a main goal; they'd get her to confess.

"So _Annabeth_ …" Thalia teased; her body switching to face her blonde friend. She squeezed her pillow tighter to her chest. Annabeth took another sip of her juice and eyed her curiously.

"Your turn!" Piper giggled through her fingers. Annabeth blushed and shook her head.

"I don't have a boy to talk about." She assured her three friends with false confidence. She nervously stuffed her mouth with popcorn as her cheeks went red. Her friends smirked at her.

"Oh really?" Rachel asked suggestively. Her red eyebrows wiggled teasingly. "What about _Percy?"_

"What about him?" Annabeth squeaked.

"Don't you like him?" Piper prodded. "You seem to _really_ like him."

"He's my best friend!"

"Oh please!" Thalia scoffed. She leaned over to smack Annabeth in the shoulder with her pillow. Ignoring her offended cry Thalia continued. "You practically drool as he walks down the hall!"

"I do _not!"_

"Oh, oh!" Rachel shouted as she waved her hands in front of her. She was holding in her laughter. "Remember at the swim meet? When she saw him without a shirt on?"

"She almost walked into the pool!" Piper snickered.

"I don't have a crush on Percy!" Annabeth growled. She quickly hit Rachel with her pillow and thankfully the argument was dropped as another movie began to play.

" _Girl, you can't conceal it  
We know how you're feeling  
Who you thinking of?_

 _No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no  
You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, oh, oh  
It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love"_

Annabeth read over the prom flyer curiously. Sophomores are allowed to go this year; but no freshman can attend. She leaned back against her locker as she waited for Thalia to meet her. They're supposed to see a movie tonight and see if the cell phone cart at the mall is still hiring. The flyer was still gripped tightly in her fingertips.

Annabeth was confused; a feeling she didn't often feel. Would she be mocked for not attending prom with a date? _Can I even get a date?_ She thought to herself sadly. Annabeth doesn't have too many male friends and the few she does have all have girlfriends or dates. _Well except for one…._

Annabeth's thoughts instantly traveled to Percy. She envisioned slow dancing with him under white, twinkle lights and laughing with him through the night. _We can dance and talk all night._ Annabeth smiled to herself. _Then at the end of the night he'll slowly leaned down and-_ She made her mind freeze before her imagination could get carried away.

"Hey!" Thalia greeted breathlessly. Annabeth tensed and thanked the Gods Thalia couldn't read minds. "Sorry it took so long. You ready to go?"

Annabeth blushed lightly but nodded. They flyer slipped from her fingers but the image of slow dancing with Percy was burned into her mind.

" _I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming "get a grip, girl"  
"Unless you're dying to cry your heart out"_

"What?" Annabeth asked quietly; her heart already pounding heavily in her chest. Her stomach felt heavy but Percy didn't seem to notice.

"I know! Crazy right?" Percy cheered. "I didn't think she'd actually say yes! Annabeth this is awesome! I'm taking _Lauren Matthews_ to prom!"

"How is it that _Percy_ gets the hottest girl in our grade to go with him?" Leo grumbled as he munched on his fries. Thalia rolled her eyes before returning to her overdue homework. Piper and Rachel shared a look and Jason was gasping dramatically at Percy's announcement.

"You took her before I could ask dude!" Leo whined again.

Percy smirked and leaned on the table; his elbows supporting his weight.

"No dude, that's the best part!" He sounded like he could barely contain his excitement. Annabeth's stomach sunk further down and she wordlessly pushed her tray away from her.

"After she said yes her friend, you know the hot blonde? Told me Lauren had been _wanting_ me to ask her! She was just waiting around for me to finally do it!"

"Woah dude…Impressive." Leo conceded. He jokingly clapped. "You going to ask her to be your girlfriend?"

Annabeth stiffened and Piper reached over to grab her hand. Annabeth's remained tightly clenched as she waited for Percy's answer. He shrugged and picked at his food.

"Don't know yet." He answered honestly. "Thinking about it though."

 _I knew it._ Annabeth ranted angrily to herself. _This is good. You need to get a grip and get over it. You don't even know why you're upset! Knock it off!_

Percy turned to Annabeth; his excited grin never leaving his face.

"Isn't that incredible?"

Annabeth nodded numbly and smiled weakly. Her chest was hurting. _Is this heartburn?_ Percy didn't notice her lack of enthusiasm and pulled her in for a quick side hug before he started to talk about what dance moves he planned to use to impress Lauren. Annabeth placed her head on the table and waited for lunch to be over. Rachel rubbed her back soothingly.

" _You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby we're not buying  
Hon we saw you hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When you gonna own up that you got, got, got it bad?"_

"And you're _sure_ you'll be okay here tonight?" Fredrick Chase asked his daughter for the tenth time that night. Annabeth nodded and laughed as her step mom Helen tried to pull her dad out the door.

"Yeah dad I'll be fine!" She assured him again. "The girls are still getting ready upstairs and the boys should be here in about ten minutes. I'll take pictures and they'll be on their way, then I'll have the house to myself until you guys come home at ten!"

Fredrick smiled slightly but a frown quickly took its place. He placed his hands on Annabeth's shoulders and squeezed them lovingly.

"I know you'll be safe but….I just don't want you to feel alone. All your friends have dates to prom."

Annabeth sighed and shook her head. She watched as the two months flew by; all of her friends got dates to the prom, leaving her in the dust. She did get asked by Devin; the captain of the chess team and top trumpet player of the school band but she didn't want to have her first slow dance with him. So she's spending her prom night in her pajama's watching TV.

"I'll be _fine_ Dad." Annabeth stressed again. With a convincing smile and a shove she was finally able to get her father out the door. A few seconds later Piper called down to her.

"Annabeth! The boys will be here any second! We're all ready but we want to make a grand entrance! Is your camera ready?"

Annabeth glanced around for a few seconds before her eyes landed on the expensive camera on the table. She's been getting better at photography and her father thought she deserved a nice camera.

"Yep!" She shouted back. She grabbed the machine and started to adjust certain features as the doorbell rang. She smiled to herself, threw her camera around her neck and went to answer the door.

"Hey Jason! Hey Leo!" She greeted as she let them in. "You both look amazing."

"Thanks cutie." Leo flirted as he dusted himself off. "Gotta say; you're rocking the sweats."

Annabeth glanced down at her dirty, grey sweatpants and smiled sheepishly. She brushed her hair up into a ponytail as Jason adjusted his tie.

"Percy's been looking for that shirt you know." Jason teased as he took in her top. Annabeth shrugged as she tapped on the wall; the signal to her female friends that their dates have arrived.

"He isn't getting it back."

After taking many pictures and fixing Leo's tie Annabeth finally had the house to herself. She sighed as she logged into her Facebook she noticed Percy's mom had uploaded a few pictures of Percy and Lauren and Annabeth sighed as she noticed how good they both looked. Annabeth wasn't stupid; she knew she was jealous. But it wasn't because she _liked_ Percy, oh no that isn't why!

It's because Lauren is getting _her_ slow dance.

" _No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
Give up, give in, check the grin, you're in love  
This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love  
We'll do it until you admit you're in love_

 _You're way off base, I won't say it  
Get off my case, I won't say it  
Girl don't be proud, it's okay you're in love."_

"Annabeth just _admit it!"_ Thalia groaned. "You've been acting crazy all week. If you would just _admit_ you _like_ Percy,he won't go on that date with Lauren!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Annabeth denied easily, she ignored her friend's annoyed groan and shuffled down the stairs. She pulled out her phone to send a quick good morning text to Percy before she started breakfast.

Annabeth had kicked Thalia out a few hours after breakfast. With the house once again to herself she spent her time cleaning and printing out pictures to frame. As she placed a picture of her and Percy on the living room shelf, the doorbell rang. Annabeth frowned and checked the time. Her dad wasn't going to be home until four.

When Annabeth opened the door she was surprised to see Percy standing on the other side. He smiled tiredly and Annabeth opened the door further to let him in. He shuffled in and sat on the couch.

"Percy are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." He dismissed her concern quickly. Percy hates making her worry, especially about him.

He extended a hand to her and that's when Annabeth saw it. Tucked into Percy's loose grasp was a soft, red tulip. Percy raised an eyebrow when Annabeth froze.

"What's this for?" She asked breathlessly. Her fingers carefully reached out to take the beautiful flower from him.

"It's your favorite right?"

Annabeth nodded and began to play with the petals. Her cheeks were red so she put her head down, hoping Percy wouldn't notice. He did and easily stood up to look at her. Annabeth lifted her head to gaze at him from under her lashes. Percy smiled softly and Annabeth's heart turned to mush.

Percy cleared his throat and carefully touched one of the red pedals.

"When I was on my date this morning…" Annabeth tried not to make a face. "Lauren pointed something out to me…Something I was overlooking for so long."

"Oh?" Annabeth urged. She didn't want to get her hopes up. "And what was that?"

Percy shook his head and quickly pulled Annabeth into his arms. She was surprised by his sudden hug but returned it seconds later. When Percy pulled away he smiled.

"I'm just glad you've stuck around as long as you have."

Annabeth was at a loss for words. Percy gave her one last hug before letting himself out. As he started to shut the door he called out that he'd see her tomorrow. She waved numbly.

" _At least out loud I won't say I'm in love"_

Annabeth quickly got ready for bed while her dad continued to shut off lights throughout the house. As she pulled on her boy shorts on Annabeth's eyes wandered over to her desk. Percy's flower was sitting in a slim vase right next to her bed. With the dim light coming from her candle, it seemed to glow.

A warm smile spread across Annabeth's face as she grabbed the vase. She leaned back against her closed bedroom door, her butt sliding against the wood until it hit the floor. She looked over to her bed; hanging right above her pillows was a large collage of pictures of her friends.

A large variety was of her and Percy throughout the years. Her eyes stayed locked on a certain picture; her favorite. It was taken a few years ago; both Annabeth and Percy were twelve. Annabeth's dad had snuck up on the two friends as they talked in the yard. Percy's hands were spread out behind them and his hand was dangerously close to Annabeth's. The sun was shining in front of them; their shadows dancing behind them.

With a content sigh Annabeth clutched the flower closer and shut her eyes in bliss.

* * *

 **So how was that? :) Be sure to leave a review!**

 **And check out my other stories! They've all been updated! :0**


	2. What I've Been Looking For

**Hey guys! So as promised I have the second update! :) Now some of you requested songs but unfortunately the only reason I'm able to update once a day is because I already have all the chapters typed up. This story is focusing solely on Percabeth; I'm working on Saudade and I can't let out my Percabeth feels in that story so this is my outlet! :)**

 **Now when everything is over maybe I'll try and make bonus chapters about other characters. Your suggestions were awesome (Tangled is my all time favorite movie and who doesn't love the lion king?!) But unfortunately I won't be using them. Not yet at least.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **The song is from High School Musical (Still a Disney movie! and practically my childhood) and it's the Ryan and Sharpay version (to be longer) but I love Troy and Gabriella's version.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

" _It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see  
You were always there beside me  
Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold  
But you were always right beside me." _

Percy laughed as Lauren tried to wipe syrup off her cheek. Some of the syrup from her pancake had rubbed off her fork. He took pity on her and helped her get it off. Lauren smiled and cupped her hands together as she leaned closer; she was resting her elbows on the table that divided them.

"I can't believe I'm actually on a date with you." She gushed. Percy smiled. "I mean I've always thought you were cute but you've always been so _nice!"_

"Thanks Lauren." Percy blushed lightly. He normally doesn't get complimented by anyone other than Annabeth…or his mom. "I'm having fun too."

"I'm even more surprised Annabeth didn't hunt me down after prom."

Percy gave her a weird look as Lauren chuckled to herself. She didn't notice Percy's look of confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Percy asked curiously. "Why would Annabeth hunt you down?"

Lauren laughed again and gave him a look. Percy was confused. Annabeth never said anything about not liking Lauren.

"She's had a crush on you forever! Thalia's always complaining about how she won't admit it. But…I mean…Everyone can see it!"

"What?" Percy squeaked nervously. Annabeth has a crush on him? Oh gods his heart is going to burst. Could Annabeth, the girl who's _way_ out of his league, really have a crush on him?

"You didn't know?" Lauren asked guiltily. She bit her lip. Thalia's gonna kill her.

" _No!"_ Percy ran a hand through his hair. "And you're _sure_ she likes me? You're not messing with me?"

Lauren smiled sadly and shook her head. "No of course not. She really does like you." Her smile grew sadder as she watched Percy's face change from surprised to excited. He was grinning ear to ear and practically bouncing in his seat. He froze when he caught her gaze.

"I'm sorry." He apologized honestly. Lauren shook her head and gestured to the door.

"Don't be. You and Annabeth are perfect. You better go get her."

Percy was already standing by the time she finished speaking. Lauren was upset, sure! But seeing Percy so happy was making it easier. She didn't know how he hadn't seen it sooner.

"I owe you one." He promised quickly. With a quick kiss to her cheek he was running out the door. H

" _This feelings like no other  
I want you to know  
I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
The way you do."_

It wasn't until Percy saw Annabeth's reaction to the tulip that he knew Lauren was telling the truth. If he thought back to the little moments he could clearly see all the signs. Knowing how she felt made Percy more confident in his attempts to test the water. It's been a few days since then and he's ready to start.

He's always thought Annabeth was pretty; I mean how couldn't he? Annabeth's smart and nice and puts up with him. Percy's always thought she deserved the perfect guy…but could that really be him? Could a relationship really work for them? Percy didn't want to ruin their friendship; it meant everything to him. But Annabeth did too.

"Hey." Annabeth greeted him; breaking him out of his thoughts. She placed a plate of food in front of him and rubbed her hands clean on her jeans.

"Okay so I have chicken and mashed potatoes; separated like you like them and corn sprinkled on top of the mashed potatoes." She smiled and placed a cup of soda in front of him. " _And_ a mixture of diet and regular coke, because you're weird and can't drink one or the other."

Percy grinned and waited for her to grab her own meal. Once she was seated next to him he threw his arm around the back of her seat.

"You know me so well."

" _I've never had someone as good for me as you  
No one like you so lonely before I finally found  
What I've been looking for." _

"Percy come on!" Annabeth chided as she took the controller out of his hands. "I promised I'd help you for the history quiz tomorrow. You need to pass it! Grade checks are coming out next week. Coach Dan wouldn't want to bench you."

Percy scoffed and grabbed the controller back. He didn't even have time to press pause before Annabeth took it again.

"Coach won't bench me. I'm the best swimmer on the team." Percy boasted shamelessly hoping to convince her. They both knew how good of a swimmer he is. Annabeth remained unimpressed.

"If you have a D in history he will!" Annabeth sighed and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I just want you to do well in school Percy. I know you're smart enough."

With a defeated sigh Percy stood up to turn off his Xbox. He grabbed his history book and sat next to Annabeth on the couch. As she tried to find the right page he scooted closer until their legs were touching. Annabeth glanced at him but gave her attention back to the textbook. Percy grinned as the smell of lemons filled the air.

"So good to be seen  
So good to be heard  
Don't have to say a word  
For so long I was lost  
So good to be found."

Annabeth and Jason shared a nervous look when they noticed the other hadn't found Percy yet. Jason glanced down at his phone as it buzzed and he showed Annabeth the text from Thalia; she hadn't found him either.

Percy had vanished from the pool after his last swim. He had choked at the last lap and came in second place by a few seconds. The team lost and Percy blamed himself; if only he had gotten first place. Those points could have won them the meet.

Annabeth bit her lip as she thought of places where he could be. She was his ride home so he couldn't have left. Jason already checked all the bathrooms and the locker room. Thalia's checking everywhere outside and she checked the library and all the classrooms. Annabeth's eyes widened; of course he'd be there.

She quietly slipped out while Jason started asking around again. She sped walked past her classmates and up the stairs that would led to their secret hideaway. Almost no one knows what it is and if they do they stay quiet about it, knowing it belongs to Percy and herself. She pushes open the door and makes her way up the metal stairs slowly. She's fallen on them before and it's not something she wants to do again. She can see Percy looking out across the town as she gets to the last step.

The small balcony is barely the size of a small bathroom but it's theirs and it's perfect. She had decorated the railing with lights and some flowers and Percy had snuck up a white bench. When he felt her presence Percy merely sat on the bench and waited for her to follow. Annabeth did and once she was seated next to him Percy placed his head on her shoulder and sniffed. Annabeth rolled her lips to avoid saying anything. Her presence was enough to calm him and vice versa; no words needed to be exchanged. Silently, the two friends watched the sky grow dark as they enjoyed their embrace.

" _I'm loving having you around  
This feeling's like no other  
I want you to know  
I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
The way you do." _

"So what do you guys think? Good idea? Bad idea?" Percy inquired as he sat down at the lunch table. His friends, minus one important blonde, all shrugged and gave him teasing grins. Thalia was the first to start.

"Well it's about time you realized!" She cheered; her fork full of potatoes pointing at him accusingly. "Annabeth's been with you all this time and you _just now_ realize you love her?"

"Thalia dear show him some grace." Leo snickered. "He's a little _slow_ in the love department."

"Shut up!" Percy grunted, now annoyed with his decision to ask. Piper laughed and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Percy I'm positive she'll say yes if you ask her out. She likes you too."

"That's not what I'm worried about."

"Then what's the problem?" Jason asked curiously. Percy sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Look….Annabeth and I have been friends forever right? She's everything I could want in a girl and she knows me like the back of her hand and vice versa. She makes me feel incredible and I've never felt that way with anyone before. She's…She's the one I've been looking for."

"Aww." Rachel cooed respectively. Thalia rolled her eyes.

"I still don't see what's the problem."

"What if I'm not good enough for her? I mean sure she may want me now but what happens a few months from now she wants someone who's smart and into books like she is? What if despite being best friends for years our differences are too much?"

Before anyone could answer Annabeth came rushing over, her grin three miles wide. She squeezed herself between Thalia and Percy and tugged on Percy's shirt a couple of times in her excitement.

"Percy!" She practically squealed. "My dad went out and bought the entire _Lord of the Rings_ series at a garage sale and since I love the books so much and I know you'd never voluntarily read something that thick I thought we could watch the series together this weekend!" She cut herself off to take a gulp of air and Percy's eyebrows shot up in amusement. "We can even set up the movie watching tent we used as kids!"

Percy placed his elbow on the table and cupped his cheek as he watched Annabeth talk animatedly about their fun movie weekend. Her nose was srunching up in the cutest way and he smiled. Jason leaned over and tapped him.

"Yeah I don't think that's going to be a problem." He grinned. "You're both nerds."

" _I've never had someone as good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before, I finally found  
What I've been looking for." _

Percy scooted half and inch closer to Annabeth as she watched the very end of the second _Lord of the Rings._ They were under their movie watching tent; a large blanket pinned up to the wall and the couch and both were on their stomachs facing the TV. Annabeth had her chin in her hands and her feet were kicked up. Percy kept having flashbacks of her as a twelve year old doing the same thing. The thought made his chest grow warm. She finally noticed him staring when the movie was officially over and she smiled back timidly.

It was time to make his move.

He stretched and rubbed his stomach; giving her a meaningful look.

"Hey you know I'm kinda hungry." Annabeth eyed him carefully. "You wanna go out and get something to eat? I'll buy."

Annabeth nodded and helped him out of the tent. She smiled as she put on her shoes.

"You don't have to buy for me. I can go get some money upstairs."

Percy shook his head and offered her his hand as he opened the door. Annabeth flushed but gently took his hand. He intertwined their fingers and tugged her out the door. He smiled down at her as he led her down the sidewalk.

"No I'll buy." Percy winked at her. "The guy always buys on dates."

* * *

 **I only need one more review for Saudade before I update again! Let's see the love huh? :D**


	3. Kiss The Girl

**Thank you to all who reviewed! Hope you enjoy the third chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **Song used: Kiss The Girl**

* * *

" _There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl." _

Percy watched from the lunch table as Annabeth walked outside and sat down in front of a pillar. He had the perfect view of her with the large windows in the lunch room and he sighed as she pulled a book out of her backpack and opened it. She seemed to lose herself in a matter of seconds as her eyes scanned across the pages. Thalia smirked as she ate her mash potatoes.

"So what?" She asked coyly, her smirk widening as Percy blushed at the thought of being caught staring. "It's been three-no wait four!- dates and no kiss?"

Percy rolled his eyes at his cousin's teasing and shrugged, forcing himself to keep his eyes off of Annabeth. Some days she simply wanted to be by herself and read and he could respect that. He will however, mentally admit he misses her on the days she wants to go quiet.

"The moment hasn't been right." Percy argued lamely. He wouldn't admit that anytime the thought of kissing Annabeth popped into his mind, he'd get so shy he'd stutter and promptly change the subject to avoid any awkwardness. The awful tactic however seemed to cause nothing _but_ awkwardness. No matter how badly he wanted to kiss her; he just couldn't.

" _Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
Possible she wants you too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl." _

"Percy!" Annabeth cried, her annoyance slipping through. "Give it back!"

Percy grinned and held the journal a little higher. Annabeth jumped trying to reach it but Percy stood on his toes until her feet hit the ground again. The girl groaned and a scowl settled on her pretty mouth, making Percy's grin widened.

"What's the big secret?" Percy chuckled, jokingly reaching for the journal's pages. He wasn't going to read it but he couldn't resist messing with her. She looked adorable when she was upset. "Writing me secret love notes?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Annabeth shot back hotly, once again reaching for the book. Growing more frustrated by her somewhat-sorta-maybe-boyfriend she growled and crossed her arms.

"Gonna pout?" Percy joked, his smile shrinking slightly at the thought. He didn't want to upset her _that_ badly.

Annabeth bit her lip as she thought of a plan. Reaching for it and jumping hadn't worked. And she didn't want to hurt him to get it. _Though the idea was sounding better with each passing second._ Her eyes widened and Percy noticed a spark of mischief as Annabeth crept closer. She gently ran a hand up the arm that wasn't holding the journal and gave him her sexiest look. She only prayed she didn't look like a manatee.

Percy's eyes widened as Annabeth rubbed his arm. He almost whimpered when she gave him _that look._ Annabeth moved even closer- _was it getting hot in here?-_ and smiled coyly.

"Percy…" She whispered gently, her lips twisting upwards. Percy sighed and leaned down just a little, waiting for her lips to touch his but was horribly surprised to hear Annabeth's cry of _'aha!'_ as she easily pulled the journal from his loose and distracted grasp. As she ran down the hall to her room, he shook his head.

"I'll see those love notes someday!" He called to her retreating form.

" _Sing with me now  
Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Look like the boy too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad?  
Ain't it a shame?  
Too bad, he gonna miss the girl."_

"So how do you think its going?" Percy turned to his mom as she nervously glanced around. Her boss had asked her to throw a party for one of their newest promoted employees and he could see how anxious she was to do well.

"Party looks good Mom." Percy assured her quickly, pulling her in for a quick hug.

The party was in full swing and everyone seemed to be having a good time. The music was loud enough so you could hear it but kept at a low volume for conversation. Women were in classy dresses and men were in suit and ties. Percy tugged at his own collar self-consciously. His mom noticed immediately and smiled, reaching over to adjust his tie.

"You look very handsome." She complimented sweetly. "Annabeth will like what she sees."

" _Mom!"_ Percy blushed heavily and watched as his mom barely contained a smirk. A soft tap on his mother's shoulders broke their little moment and Percy's eyes widened when he saw his English teacher smiling bashfully at his mom.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" He inquired shyly. Mrs. Jackson shook her head and smiled.

"Just a little motherly teasing." She joked. "What can I do for you?"

"Well I noticed a small crowd had begun to dance and I was wondering if you would like to take a break from your lovely hosting duties and share a dance with me?"

Percy snickered into his hand as he watched his teacher stumble nervously over his words. As his mother placed her hands into his, Annabeth stepped around the corner and everything seemed to vanish. She was beautiful.

"So…" Annabeth nervously bit her lip. "What do you think?"

She did a small twirl making the bottom of her dress to spin outwards. Her dress was a light blue and it complimented her skin and hair wonderfully. It ended just a little below her knees, flaring out a little more in the back. Percy smiled when he noticed she was barefoot. He pulled her into a hug and leaned to whisper in her ear.

"Heels giving you trouble huh?"

"You have _no_ idea."

Percy pulled away with a chuckle bubbling from his mouth. He kept Annabeth close enough to see the bright sparkle in her eyes and sighed when it was aimed at him. Taking a small breath for courage Percy slowly began to lean down….

"Percy!" Thalia shouted from the kitchen. "Come help me with all this food! Your mom wants it out on the table!"

As he growled and glared at the kitchen door, Annabeth smiled awkwardly and pulled away from his embrace. Leaned up to kiss him quickly on the cheek, she grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the kitchen.

" _Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl_

 _Sha la la la la la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl." _

"And you're _positive_ this is safe?" Annabeth asked nervously, her eyes glancing at the water. Percy nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course! Jason and I do this all the time!"

At the sound of his name, the blonde grinned from his separate canoe. Piper rolled her eyes good naturedly at the boys' enthusiasm and sent a small smile Annabeth's way.

The cousins had planned the whole double date out. They would canoe them to a small, private island they found a few years ago, they'd all have a picnic and enjoy the scenery. It sounded perfect but Annabeth was getting weary of how tipsy the boat seemed to be. Percy continued to row as if nothing was out of the ordinary so Annabeth tried to let it go. He had done this more times than he could count; he must know the signs of trouble.

"I'm really excited for this you know." Annabeth complimented lightly, a small blush adorning her cheeks. "I don't know if I told you already but…it was sweet of you to plan this."

Percy grinned at her; his happiness evident. Annabeth couldn't help but chuckle at his adorable, dopey grin. He let go of one of the ores to flick her chin with his finger. She smiled at the action.

"Anything for my girl." He quipped. Annabeth's eyes widened at the statement and the meaning behind it. She watched with an amused smile as the color drained from his face only to flow directly into his cheeks.

"So I'm your girl now huh?" She asked coyly; her grin widening when he stumbled over his words for a few seconds before taking a breath and shrugging.

"You've always been my girl Annabeth." He mumbled shyly, his cheeks darkening even further. Annabeth sighed blissfully and an idea seemed to pop into Percy's mind. His eyes sparkled and he licked his lips lightly before slowly tilting his head down, leaning in closer to her. Annabeth shut her eyes and lifted her head slightly. _Almost there…._

A gasp escape her lips as the cold water hit her skin. She kicked her feet and shot up to the surface, coughing. Gasping underwater doesn't do anyone any favors. She glanced around for Percy and sighed when seconds later his head poked out of the water. He looked completely annoyed and she shook her head.

Jason and Piper were laughing as they floated in the water. Wanting to see him smile again, Annabeth splashed him with water, snickering when she hit him in the face. Percy's eyes lifted to meet hers and once he noticed her smile, he shook his head in defeat and splashed her back.

" _Sha la la la la la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You want to kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Float along  
And listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl." _

"I've been trying for _weeks!"_ Percy shouted, annoyed. Thalia, Jason and Piper all shared a look before staring at him again.

"Every time I think it's the right moment, I leaned down and before I can kiss her, something or _someone-"_ Thalia shrugged guiltily. "-interrupts us. Is it so hard to get a moment alone with my girlfriend so we can have our first kiss?"

"Awe." Piper cooed, her hands cupping under her chin. "So you guys are together?"

Percy gave her a dry look and she immediately shook her hands and nodded.

"Right, totally not important right now." She agreed awkwardly. "So what do you want us to do?"

"Stay away from us today!" Percy pleaded. "My mom is at work, her parents are busy with the twins and we'll have the house to ourselves. Just don't come over or call. _Please_ just let me have a moment alone with her."

"Ohohoho." Thalia cheered. "You want all the _alone time_ dontcha?"

Percy rolled his eyes and flicked her in the forehead. She angrily glared up at him and he ignored her crude threats.

"Thalia I'm not trying to get her into my bed. I can't even kiss her!"

Jason held up his hands and reached over to grasp Percy's shoulder. He nodded and gestured to the three of them.

"Okay dude; no need to freak out. We'll stay away today okay?"

Percy sighed in relief. The door opening startled all of them and Annabeth gave them a funny look as she walked into the kitchen. Percy had put a stop to her knocking a few years ago; she was welcome to come over any time. He didn't expect to see her for another hour.

"Annabeth!" He squeaked. "I didn't think you were coming over until three."

Annabeth glanced around the room before her eyes settled on his. She shrugged and placed her backpack on the floor.

"Well I didn't have anything else going on." She said slowly, her eyes still darting around the room. "Is something happening? Why are you guys all here? Are we hanging out together?"

Percy glared at his three friends as they stared at Annabeth; each looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Thalia was the first to break free.

"Uh nope!" She answered quickly. "I'm going to the zoo! They have cockatoos now!"

Annabeth opened her mouth to question her further but Thalia quickly waved goodbye before making a mad dash to the backdoor. Piper chuckled nervously and glanced over at Jason.

"We're feeding pigeons!" He cried desperately. Piper slapped a hand over her forehead as Annabeth crossed her arms.

"It's almost December." She answered dryly. "All the birds have gone south."

Jason smiled guiltily and Piper rolled her eyes before grabbing his arm. Flashing a quick smile to both Annabeth and Percy, she tugged him out the door.

"I promised my dad we'd have dinner with him tonight." She called out behind her. Jason groaned as she tugged him completely out the door. Annabeth instantly turned to him, her fingers pointing at him accusingly.

"That was weird." She said. "Why was that weird?"

"I just wanted to be alone with you?" Percy offered awkwardly. His hand creeping up his neck and rubbing it. "We never get to be alone."

Annabeth smiled and gently pulled him in for a hug. Once his arms wrapped around her, he fully realized their situation. They were completely alone. He gulped as nerves slowly began to take over.

 _Oh no…_

" _Sha la la la la la  
The music play  
Do what the music say  
You got to kiss the girl  
You've got to kiss the girl  
You wanna kiss the girl  
You've gotta kiss the girl." _

"Percy are you okay?" Annabeth asked worriedly; her hand coming to rest on his forearm. He glanced over at her, blushed and looked back towards the TV.

They weren't even doing anything. They had been watching TV since their friends left and Percy couldn't even remember the name of the show they were watching. Annabeth had leaned against his arm; her head on his shoulder and his mind went blank. He was unable to think of anything other than her; how she felt curled up against him, her soft lemon smell invading his senses and that small smile she would give him when he looked down at her.

"Yeah." He answered distractedly. "I just…I'm happy to be here with you."

Annabeth smiled at him sweetly and he couldn't help but grin back.

"I'm happy too." She whispered back. Unable to resist the perfect moment Percy gently nudged his shoulder, causing Annabeth's head to jerk. She lifted her head off his shoulder to stare at him.

"Yeah?" She asked quietly, her eyes softening.

"I…Annabeth…You and I have been best friends forever right?" She nodded. "And I've always cared about you… "

"Are you okay?" Annabeth asked again; her tone understanding. "You seem nervous."

"I've been trying to do this forever." I admitted quietly. Annabeth caught on instantly and she bit her lip cutely. "And every time I've tried somethings interrupt us and every time I even _think_ about kissing you I panic and I get nervous and-"

Annabeth placed her hand on Percy's arm and quickly leaned over to peck his lips so quickly he wasn't sure if he imagined it or not. She leaned back blushing and smiled at him. After tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, she shrugged.

"See? No big deal."

Percy shook his head lightly and leaned back against the couch. He laughed breathlessly.

"I've been trying to kiss you for weeks and you just do it like _that?"_

Annabeth shrugged and bit her lip again. She blinked at him innocently and smiled. With another shake of his head he leaned down to finally kiss her-

Only to be interrupted by her phone. With an irritated groan he leaned away as Annabeth looked at her phone. She surprised him when slowly she ended the call and tossed her phone to the other couch.

"Kiss me." She demanded playfully, her fingers already grasping his T-shirt.

Leaning down once more he finally placed his lips delicately on hers. He sighed as she wove her fingers through his hair. Pulling her closer, only one thought ran through his mind.

 _Finally._


End file.
